Love is a OneShot
by Dr. Dee Da Dee
Summary: Lots of one-shots ranging from fluff to smut, but usually with a little love story behind them. Contains Yaoi and Hetero. Don't like, don't read. Rating and pairing in chapter title. Rated M for possibilities. This chapter: ZoruToro
1. Garuru X Zoruru, M

**Love is a One-Shot**

**Pairing: Garuru X Zoruru**

**Title: The Last Place You Look**

**Rating: Older Teen/Mature**

**Word Count: 1,879**

**Summary: Talking is the basis of a strong relationship.**

The dark, vastness of space, littered with a few stars, and meteorites barely big enough to scratch the paint off a space ship. That was all Garuru could see as he made his way to Pokopen to retrieve his younger brother to celebrate a new year back home on Keron.

He was currently sat in the pilot's seat, feeling… lonely. An emotion he never paid too much attention to. I was… a sexual yearning… one that he'd never really experienced before. He needed a mate. His life was with his team, and there was but one female in his team, and he wasn't about to force himself on someone he didn't love. He guessed that he might as well stay alone – he'd never had a sex life, therefore he wouldn't miss anything.

He wondered how Giroro was doing on Pokopen. He wondered if his tough-nut little brother had actually been brave enough to confess to Dororo yet. Garuru didn't mind Giroro's little crush, he thought it was cute, and he thought the two of them suited each other rather well… and Dororo, well… he reminded him of someone.

He heard a thunk, and snapped from his thoughts. He materialised a gun.

"Show yourself. State your name and rank immediately!" He barked.

"It's just me" Came the voice of the cyborg assassin, Zoruru, as he appeared from the shadows. Garuru lowered his weapon and cocked an eye ridge.

"What are you doing here? I thought you got off at the docking station back on Keron. Don't you want to spend the new year with your family?"

"I don't have family. I don't have friends," Zoruru swallowed thickly "I'm _lonely_, sir… I guess I thought that if I stowed away with you while you went to fetch your brother, I'd get a sort of… artificial feeling of love. I want to know what it feels like to celebrate the new year with the ones you love"

"You're lonely, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Join the club"

Zoruru observed Garuru's face for a moment, but he didn't answer. Instead, he took a seat in the chair by his own control panel and faced away from him.

For a while, they just sat in companionable silence, until Garuru finally noticed the faint scraping sound coming from Zoruru's direction. He turned to see that Zoruru had actually unscrewed his metal face plate and was looking at his reflection in his left arm sadly. Garuru's expression softened slightly, before he switched on the autopilot, walked over and took a seat next to his subordinate, who promptly closed his face up. Garuru slightly raised his hands in front of his face, to show he wasn't being hostile.

"I won't judge," He chuckled slightly. "Was it really Lance Corporal Dororo who did that to you?"

Zoruru looked a little surprised at his leader's curiosity.

"Yes… well, not really… sort of. It was my fault, really, getting into a brawl I couldn't win… basically… I bragged. Therefore, Zeroro overestimated my ability and thus…" He gestured to his metal half.

"If it was as much your fault as you say… why do you want to get revenge so badly?" Garuru asked, tilting his head, showing his interest.

"Well… Zeroro was the only friend I ever had, really. Like me, he was desperately lonely. When Keroro and Giroro showed interest in him, he forgot all about me… it's still a pathetic reason to kill someone though, isn't it? I guess I'm just trying to give myself a purpose in life. No-one else really wants me anyway" Zoruru explained. Garuru frowned.

"Well, I need you for my team. I, personally, don't think I know a better assassin than you, and… I feel as if I can easily talk to you… So, if you have anything else to talk about, well… just say" he said, gingerly laying his hand on Zoruru's for emphasis. The belligerent's hand tingled at the feel of the melancholy assassin's hand. He winced slightly, knowing it was the hormones heightening his senses that caused it.

Zoruru shyly raised his head to look at Garuru with a piercing red eye. Part of the bandages covering his face had fallen away when he had unscrewed his face earlier, revealing slightly parted lips, which Garuru instantly found attractive. Completely ignoring his better judgement, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Zoruru's. Despite the cooling sensation of the metal half of the assassin's face, Garuru deepened the kiss. Zoruru didn't pull away as he probably would have done in a normal situation; instead, he responded positively to the kiss, sliding his tongue into the commanding officer's mouth and shivering as it brushed against his attacker's.

Zoruru took a tight hold of Garuru's belt and pulled the lieutenant towards him, revealing how desperate his need for love and affection really was. Garuru noticed this and pulled him closer, stroking the back of his head gently in an attempt to sooth him. Zoruru gave in to his emotions and lay into the crook of Garuru's arm, showing a vulnerability he had never shown to anyone else before, and it only made Garuru want to protect him… to _please_ him.

He pulled away and looked into the assassin's face, and was almost shocked to find that he was crying. Garuru saw now, the young boy without a family or anyone to care about him, trapped inside this metal shell, in need of a release. He needed some love and Garuru was determined to provide it.

He gently pressed his lips back onto Zoruru's, feeling the warm, salty tears roll from the assassin's cheek onto his own. They separated again, Garuru lovingly drying Zoruru's tears away. The cyborg closed his eyes and looked away slightly.

"Now you see how weak and pathetic I really am. I just want a little love. But no-one can ever love me. I'm a freak… I'm a monster… I… I'm hideous…" he whispered.

"What did you think I was doing? Cleaning the inside of your mouth?" Garuru chuckled lightly.

"You're lonely. You said you were. How can I trust that your feelings for me are anything but temporary?

"You said the same… yet I trust you…," Garuru replied, lifting Zoruru's head to face him and pulling him slightly closer "Have you never felt it?" he whispered.

Zoruru looked at him, confused.

"The tension between us. It's always been there"

Zoruru nodded slightly. He had felt a sexual tension between himself and Garuru, but always presumed it was one way. While Zoruru was thinking, he had failed to notice that Garuru had somehow guided him across the room, where Garuru had made himself a makeshift bed for long journeys alone. When he was gently pushed onto the bed, Zoruru reacted by clamping onto Garuru's arms, restraining him.

"You're using me" He growled fearfully. Garuru managed to lift his arm far enough to stroke Zoruru's cheek.

"I'm a rational person, Zoruru. Do you really think I'd just pick _anyone_ to be my mate?"

Mating? So that was the hormonal stage Garuru was at. Zoruru blushed wildly, but he had such a low self-esteem that he refused to believe that anyone would ever want him that way.

"You still don't believe me, do you?," Asked Garuru "I'll have to banish those evil traumas myself, you need to understand that it's possible for someone to love you" he said as he locked lips with Zoruru again, lightly nibbling on his lower lip. He felt Zoruru shiver beneath him as he did so. He removed his lips from the assassin's and pressed them against his neck, nipping lightly to mark his territory. He began to rub Zoruru's chest, caused him to shiver again and grip onto the bed covers.

Slowly, slowly, Garuru lowered his hand to Zoruru's crotch, which was completely un-mechanised. He brought out Zoruru's erect member and stroked it gently before giving it a quick, light pump. Zoruru slid back onto the bed slightly in shock, so Garuru changed tack and lowered his head upon the assassin's arousal and started sucking gently, sliding his tongue all the way around, even grazing the area around it. Zoruru tried not to arch his back, but couldn't help moving a little, and the head of his member began to weep. He began to salivate, his lust rising. Garuru lifted his head and stuck two fingers into Zoruru's mouth, who responded by gently licking them, knowing it was going to be used as a lubricant. As he predicted, Garuru lowered his fingers to Zoruru's backside and slid them inside him, bringing them in and out rhythmically. He added in a third finger momentarily before removing his hand, and placing the head of his now revealed arousal by Zoruru's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Garuru whispered, to which Zoruru nodded and gripped Garuru's shoulders.

Garuru slowly slid his member inside Zoruru, who went a bit stiff.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Garuru, worriedly.

"N-no… a bit… keep going…" breathed Zoruru. Garuru proceeded to push in farther, feeling Zoruru constrict around him. Eventually, he managed to force his entire length inside… when the head of his arousal hit something.

"Yes," Zoruru said, suddenly tightening his grip on Garuru's shoulders "Again. Do that again"

Garuru stared at him, before withdrawing and slowly pushing back in again. Zoruru waited desperately for the rush he had felt previously, and was not disappointed.

"H… haah… again…" Zoruru breathed roughly, his visible eye rolling back into his head. Garuru decided to be braver, by pulling out and thrusting back in again, faster, harder.

"Agh! Faster!" Zoruru cried, trying so hard not to claw Garuru's shoulders too roughly. Garuru began to pump Zoruru's shaft for him, as it was throbbing awfully. Zoruru, feeling very brave, forced Garuru onto his back and took over, roughly riding him, using his stomach to lean on. Garuru quivered, he liked the roughness, how he had so suddenly been dominated. It turned him on.

A deep growl escaped his throat before he released into the younger keronian. Zoruru climbed off of Garuru – but it wasn't over, yet.

"Now it's my turn" He said darkly, causing Garuru to arch back a little out of lust. Zoruru didn't bother to prepare him, just thrust his entire length straight in, just how Garuru seemed to like it. The pain wasn't permanent, and the euphoric rush didn't take long to surface. Zoruru, using his good hand for fear of harming the older keronian, began frantically pumping Garuru's shaft. Garuru Cried out in pleasure, before they both released simultaneously.

Zoruru collapsed in exhaustion, and Garuru wrapped his arms around him, holding him close while they caught their breath.

Eventually, he had to let go, he couldn't let the ship stay on auto pilot for much longer, they were about to reach a cluttered part of space that would require some manoeuvring.

Zoruru stayed where he lay in exhaustion, watching as his new mate gripped the controls and finished off the last leg of the journey, which would eventually land them on Pokopen, from where they would retrieve Garuru's younger brother, and probably Zeroro… or Dororo, as he now called himself. But all of that seemed so trivial now.

He had Garuru - #he didn't care about anything else.

**FIN**

**A/N**

**To start of this set of one shots, I thought I'd post an oldie from last year, when I first got into this pairing. I'm proud of this, more so than the other smut I've uploaded anyway. PLEASE be gentle with your criticism. If you like the way I write, I guess I could take some story suggestions, though I don't support every pairing so don't expect every suggestion to be written. This set of stories will include more yaoi, straight pairings, both fluffy and smutty.**

**If you aren't a fan of yaoi, please don't read this just to flame or take the piss out of it, as I did actually work rather hard on it, and don't appreciate being made fun of.**

**ANYWAY, enough from me, let me hear your thoughts.**


	2. Giroro X Zeroro, K

**Love is a One-Shot**

**Pairing: Giroro X Zeroro**

**Title: Snow Day**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1,561**

**Summary: Friendship is a flower that even blooms in winter**

"Wrap up tightly or you'll catch your death!"

"Yes… mum, I can do it myself!" Said Zeroro, swatting his mother's hands away while looking around the park, hoping that no one could see the embarrassing situation he was in.

Unfortunately, a couple of lads had seen – and they were yelling things at him. Zeroro felt his eyes begin to well up.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed the boys and shoved their heads into a nearby snowman. Zeroro beamed with recognition.

"Garuru Senpai! And Giroro Kun!" He cried as he watched the two trainee soldiers approach him, Garuru patting his gloves to knock the snow off and Giroro running behind him, looking up at him admiringly.

Garuru smiled and patted Zeroro's head with his now dry glove.

"Never mind fools like those, Zeroro, they just have nothing better to do" He said, before curtly nodding to Zeroro's mother as a greeting, who smiled at his politeness.

Giroro grinned at Zeroro.

"Nii-chan took a day off so he could play with me in the park. Do you want to come too?" He asked in youthful excitement.

"Ok, Giroro-kun!" Zeroro beamed, before waving goodbye to his mother and scampering off after his friend, Garuru walking closely behind them so he could keep an eye on them.

Once they got to quite a thickly snowed banking by the path in the park, Giroro picked up a clump of it and pushed it forwards until it began to pick up more snow, making it easier to roll. It wasn't long till he began to struggle with the weight of it, so Zeroro ran over to help.

Garuru smiled as he watched them. Giroro always seemed so much happier when playing with Zeroro.

When Giroro and Zeroro began to slow, the older tadpole curled a strong arm around the smaller snow ball he had made to be the head and joined them. After he rolled the body to a flat area of land, effectively making it slightly larger, he handed the head to Zeroro and lifted him up so he could put it on. Once Zeroro was back on the floor, Garuru added some small stones to the head to create a face, Giroro and Zeroro prodding a stick either side of the body for arms.

Giroro wanted to give their snowman a scarf, but the only thing he had on him was a little piece of string buried deep in the pocket of his maroon parka. He shrugged, standing on his tip toes so he could drape the thin cord on the snowman's shoulders, the length of the thread making it impossible to reach around its neck completely without decapitating it. His older brother chuckled as he watched.

"That's not going to keep him very warm is it?" He the purple tadpole grinned.

"Well… whatever, come on, Zeroro!" Giroro said before grabbing his friends hand and dragging him to another part of the park.

"H-hey, wait! I'm supposed to keep an eye on you two!" Garuru cried before chasing the two excited tadpoles to wherever they were headed.

Just as they left, a white keronian with such an uncanny resemblance to a snowman one would think he really was one brought to life, came into the clearing where they had left their creation. He raised an eye ridge as he saw the string wrapped like a noose around the snowman's neck.

"I agree," He mumbled, giving his pipe a quick puff "I feel exactly the way you do about all these blasted children. Yukikikikikikikiki…"

"Be careful – test the ice first!" Garuru called over to his little brother and his friend as they prodded at the frozen lake.

"Giroro-kun, I don't know how to ice skate…" Zeroro mumbled in embarrassment.

"It's ok; I'll be with you all the way. You can hold my hand if you like" Giroro smiled, holding out his hand.

"O-ok…" Zeroro said, nervously taking the offered hand, his cheeks tinged a pale pink.

Giroro smiled before stomping his foot on the edge of the pool as a test of its strength. Although he had hit it quite hard, nothing so much as a dent appeared, so Giroro deemed it safe to stand on. He had to tug a bit to get Zeroro to step on with him.

"Let's go!" Giroro smiled at the nervous blue tadpole. Zeroro nodded slightly, so Giroro set off. Although he just started off with a simple slide, Zeroro got a little scared and wobbled a bit, tightening his grip on Giroro's hand.

After being led round a couple of laps, Zeroro seemed to loosen up a bit. Giroro noticed, and switched to a figure eight pattern, which Zeroro didn't seem too worried about. However, when Giroro started to move into more complex patterns with sharper turns, Zeroro quickly went wobbly again, so much so he nearly fell over, so he quickly shot his right hand round and grabbing Giroro's free hand. Giroro blushed, but knew it was just Zeroro wanting to stop, so he turned so they were skating sideways towards the land. Giroro quickly noticed that they weren't slowing down, and weren't about to, so he slid round so that his back was facing the land, and when they toppled over, Giroro cushioned Zeroro's fall.

Once their breathing slowed down, they could hear a faint cracking noise – the ice they had been skating on moments ago was breaking!

"That was a close one!" Giroro breathed, turning Zeroro's head a bit to check that he was ok.

He was fully conscious, and was blushing brightly.

"Z…Zeroro…" Giroro whispered, his own face burning.

Abruptly, Zeroro lifted himself off of Giroro.

"Thank you for saving me, Giroro-kun" He said quickly, pulling his scarf up a bit to hide the blush his mask was failing to hide on its own.

"N…no problem…" Giroro mumbled.

"Oh, thank god you two are alright! I heard that the temperature was rising a bit, and that the ice may have been thinning with it!" Garuru cried as he ran over to the two. He paused when he saw the two tadpole's faces.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he grinned. Zeroro's face went almost completely red, and steam appeared to be rising from it. Giroro sat up and turned to his brother. Instead of moaning in embarrassment, he stared at him desperately. Garuru nodded knowingly.

"Well… I guess… I'll just be round the corner if you need me…" He said before walking out of sight.

Zeroro held out his hand to help his friend up. Giroro took it, but then tugged, causing Zeroro to fall on top of him. He then wrapped his arms around the stunned tadpole, pulling him closer.

"G…Giroro-kun?" Zeroro whispered in confusion.

"Z-Zeroro… I…" Giroro stuttered. Zeroro pulled away from the crushing embrace just enough so he could clearly see Giroro's face, which was a lot redder than it usually was.

"Are you ok?" Zeroro asked.

Giroro hesitated, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Zeroro's masked ones.

Zeroro jumped a little and shuddered. He thought about pulling away, but didn't at first. He leaned into the kiss a little more in an attempt to show Giroro that he returned his feelings, then fell back and sat in the snow.

Giroro panicked a little as Zeroro pulled away; terrified he had just ruined their friendship. He closed his eyes, regretting his actions, and feeling stupid.

That feeling didn't last long, though, when his lips were met by Zeroro's. The blue tadpole had only pulled away to remove his mask so he could kiss Giroro properly.

The red tadpole took Zeroro's face in his hands, deepening the kiss as Zeroro wrapped his arms around his neck.

Giroro didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to hold Zeroro closer, he wanted Zeroro to keep kissing him… touching him…

The crimson tadpole became even redder as his thoughts travelled to places they really ought not to be, so he broke away. He opened his eyes to see Zeroro fully for the first time.

"Y…y-you're… really cute…" Giroro breathed, blushing an even deeper red. Zeroro smiled timidly at the compliment, his face tinged a light pink, which just made him look more beautiful to Giroro.

Zeroro quickly retied his mask, hoping no one else would see his face. Giroro noted that Zeroro's tail was still wagging a little from their intimate moment. He also took note of the fact that his brother was spying on them from behind a nearby tree.

"Nii-chan!" He cried, genuinely embarrassed now.

"I'm sorry, Giroro, it's just I know how much you care for Zeroro, I wanted to see if you'd actually confess to him"

Giroro thought to himself. He hadn't actually confessed yet.

"Z-Zeroro…" Giroro began.

"Yes, Giroro-kun?" Zeroro replied, bright blue eyes gazing intently into Giroro's.

"I… I love you" Giroro managed, even though his brother was right there next to him.

"I… I… I think I… love you too" Zeroro smiled, pulling Giroro into a hug.

Garuru smiled, trying his hardest to not burst into tears. He would never admit that he was a sucker for romance.

"It's getting late, you two. I think we should head back"

"Already? Ok, Nii-chan…" Giroro frowned, but keeping a tight grip on Zeroro's hand as they left the park, leaving nothing but two small trails of foot prints.

**A/N:**

**This was a cute little idea I came up with last week. So I started it on Monday and it must have only taken, like, a day to write.**

**I have decided that the chapter names will be the pairing name alongside the rating, to give my readers a heads up, for example, the name of this chapter will be 'Giroro X Zeroro, K+'**


	3. Giroro X Tororo, M

**Love is a One-Shot**

**Pairing: Giroro X Tororo**

**Title: Unlikely Cupid**

**Rating: Older Teen/Mature**

**Word Count: 2438**

**Summary: Kururu decides that his and Tororo's potions require a clinical trial.**

Debating.

It was the least aggressive thing that Kururu and Tororo did if they were ever in the same room. These debates were usually, if not always, triggered by one of them showing off some contraption or invention to the other.

Today, it was about their entries to next week's Valentines-themed competition held by the biggest Science conference on Keron. The Garuru platoon had come to Pekopon to celebrate valentines day with the Keroro platoon, so Tororo could had an entire week to pester Kururu.

Tororo took hold of the rim of his helmet and adjusted it snootily, head held high as if he had just discovered the meaning of life. In his free hand, he held forth a small vial, it's contents glowing a pale purple colour.

"This," he began "will be your downfall, old man"

"Really now?," Kururu asked, voice dripping with sarcasm "and what exactly, may I ask, IS my downfall?"

"_Well_." Tororo, smirked, sitting up straight "this little thing is a miracle of modern chemistry. To put it simply - it is a love potion"

"Go on…" Kururu grumbled impatiently.

"It is administered orally - I wanted to keep it traditional to the theme of love, and most love potions in fairy tales are in the form of a drinkable liquid.

"The main concept comes from the old English pekoponian play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by one William Shakespeare, in which, even with a complicated story line of uncontrolled administration of love potion, ends happily and romantically. My potion also retains most of the same characteristics as in the play - it is love at first sight, however I altered the concept a little so different amounts of the potion determine just how… 'familiar' you are towards a person. The only downside of MY potion is that it is yet to be tested on a keronian thus far, so I don't know how permanent the effects are," Tororo grinned "despite this, I'm sure my sample potion will crush the competition this year! Pu Pu Pu!"

Kururu rolled his eyes at the sappy, pathetic idea that his rival had come up with.

"I doubt it. I, being the MATURER man, have come up with a hormone treatment that heightens a persons sense of touch, or, in other words, puts them 'in heat'… and they shall attempt to make sweet love to the first person they see. Simple. As. That. Ku~

"It is irreversible, once it is ingested, you will just have to wait for it to wear off. This potion could also help against infertility in both sexes, as an added bonus"

Tororo frowned.

"You sick bastard, there's more to valentines day than _sex_"

"Coming from a virgin, of course that's what you would think" Kururu smirked. Tororo blushed.

"I am NOT a virgin!," Tororo lied, balling his hands into fists. "I just don't need to be cold and heartless like you to win this contest! I WILL best you, and you WILL accept defeat like a man!" Tororo huffed, before turning on his heels and marching out of Kururu's lab. The yellow hacker chuckled - oh, how he _loved_ a challenge.

oOoOo

A little later that day, Kururu managed to sneak into the Garuru platoon's ship and procure the sample vial of 'love potion' from Tororo's cabin, which he did with much skill, and the fat little hacker was actually still in the room, fast asleep on the bed right next to the desk that had his potion on it.

"Lazy bastard" Kururu mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly… he had a naughty idea. He snuck over to Tororo's bedside, gently opened

The tadpole's mouth, and poured a couple drops of the love potion on his tongue, just enough to make him friendly and trusting towards the next person he saw when he woke up.

Backing out of the room, Kururu gently pulled the door to a bit, before pulling out another vial, this one containing the hormone treatment concoction he had created himself. He grinned evilly - the next person he saw would be his new guinea pig.

He crept through the ship until he reached Garuru's office. This could be good…

However, when he peered into the room, the lieutenant was nowhere to be found. Only his younger brother was sat opposite the purple soldier's desk, tapping his foot impatiently.

"He'll do" Kururu chuckled under his breath. He shuffled a little closer… slowly, slowly… before lunging forward and bludgeoning the back of Giroro's head, knocking him unconscious.

Kururu made his way round to the front of Giroro, and propped his head up against his seat. Tugging the belligerent's mouth open, he poured the entirety of both vials down his throat. After making sure he had swallowed properly, he pulled out a tub that seemingly contained Vaseline. In actuality, it was a tub of gel that Kururu designed to awaken people from unconsciousness. After rubbing some on the area where he was hit, Kururu began to leave the room. The gel would wake Giroro up in just under two minutes - so he had to be quick.

He darted back into Tororo's room, silently placing a tiny camera on his desk, and retreated before the red daruma awoke.

oOoOo

The first thing Giroro noticed when he awoke was how much his head hurt. Not long after, he also noticed how much his crotch was itching. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his sore head.

"What the crap happened? And where the heck is my stupid brother? And he used to scold ME for being late to meetings…" He grumbled, getting up and leaving the room, finding it difficult to make his way through the ship properly due to his growing erection.

Reaching the door to the nearest room,, he leaned against the door frame to regain his balance.

He stayed where he was.

Inside the room he had stopped at, the little salmon hacker had just woken up and was stretching his arms up to loosen he joints, his little tail stuck in-between his legs, fluttering slightly as he stretched.

Giroro could not tear his eyes away from the scene, his heart hammering a mile a minute. He didn't acknowledge the fact that his feelings for Natsumi had somehow vanished without a trace. Instead, he wondered - could this be love at first sight?

He blushed as Tororo looked up and stared at him, but the tadpole did not get fired up or angry. Instead, he just sat there, tilting his head in mild wonder.

"Hello, Giroro. How long have you been stood there?" Tororo asked, quite noticeably dropping the 'corporal' formality he usually used with the red dharma. He was speaking in a relaxed, friendly tone, which only made Giroro's heart beat faster.

"T-Tororo…" Giroro murmured, loving the feel of the name as it rolled off of his tongue. Tororo smiled slightly at him, but was still waiting for an answer to his question. However, instead of an answer, Giroro only repeated Tororo's name under his breath before making his way over to the bed and sitting directly in front of the hacker, clasping both of his hands tightly.

"T-Tororo… I… I think I…" He stammered, struggling to finish his sentence. Tororo tilted his head again in confusion. Giroro let out a low rumble and promptly pressed his lips to Tororo's.

Tororo shuddered, but didn't pull away. Somehow, he was feeling more attracted to the belligerent as they kissed. He glanced to the side in suspicion, and noticed that the vial containing the sample of his potion had been completely empty, snd the beaker containing the rest of the potion had been stolen. The only evidence of the thief was a simple 'ku' scrawled on the side of the vial. Tororo instantly realised what had happened, and wanted to pull away… but he found that he simply couldn't. Right now, it seemed important that he press closer to his attacker, sliding his tongue into Giroro's mouth and deepening the kiss of his own accord…

One of the other effects of Tororo's potion was that it could be spread through saliva. It was a weird idea he had, where if he used the potion on himself and ambushed the one he loved, she would love him in return.

He clawed at the soldier's shoulders, wanting closer contact, _needing_ closer contact, feeling cold and unsafe in areas that Giroro had not yet touched or stroked. Giroro's heart fluttered at this positive response, and moaned into the kiss, thrusting his crotch, and concealed erection, against Tororo's. NOW he knew what to do with it…

Lying the tadpole down on his back, Giroro began to nip and stroke at sensitive areas on Tororo's body, playing affectionately with his little tail, causing him to blush and giggle. Giroro himself chuckled at the reaction, finding unbearably adorable. He reached down with one hand and gently stroked the tadpole's face, earning a purr of approval and a nuzzle in the palm.

"Giroro-kun" he breathed, taking hold of the belligerent's hand and gently licking the fingers, causing the red warrior to moan.

"T-Tororo…" he began before hitching his breath, as Tororo had trailed a hand down his stomach and was now stroking at the slit which concealed Giroro's rapidly hardening arousal. Slowly, teasingly, he coxed it out, and was silently shocked at the size of it…

Well, there had to be some reason why Giroro's voice was so deep.

Gulping down his nerves, Tororo began to stroke Giroro's throbbing member, earning highly pleasured moans from the belligerent.

"Ahhhnnn… Tororo… it… it feels so _nice_…" he gasped, clawing at the bed sheets.

"I practice…" Tororo mumbled before realising what he had just said, and clamped his free hand over his mouth, blushing deeply, which Giroro found too cute.

"Yeah, I bet you do" he grinned playfully before sliding his fingers gently into Tororo's own cloacae and dragging out his notably smaller member, causing Tororo to blush in embarrassment. He squeaked at the feel of cold hair hitting his revealed penis, but it didn't last long, as Giroro's warm hand soon wrapped around it and started pumping. Tororo whimpered, and tugged harder at Giroro's member, getting a restrained growl out of him.

"Tororo…" Giroro moaned.

"Giroro-kun…" Tororo whined in reply.

"Tororo, I… I love you" Giroro forced out, surprised he could come out with it so easily, and so soon after… well, first becoming attracted to Tororo not too long ago.

"I think I love you too" Tororo breathed, knowing full well that it was the effects of the potion, but at that moment, _their _moment, feeling it was true.

Giroro leaned down to give Tororo a passionate kiss, while his hand roamed towards Tororo's lower regions, experimentally sliding one finger into him. Receiving only a shiver and a small smile, Giroro deemed it acceptable to try inserting two more fingers, which he then used to stretch Tororo, preparing him to accommodate his hard arousal once he was ready.

Tororo whimpered, parting his legs further for ease of access.

Giroro, not wanting to deny the lustful tadpole, slowly slid the head of his erection inside him. Tororo stiffened a bit, not used to this foreign intrusion. He wouldn't say it aloud, but… bloody hell… it was bigger than it looked.

As the pleasure began to surface, Tororo signalled that he was ready to continue, by pushing away from the headboard every so slightly, causing his lover's member to dig deeper inside of him. Giroro nodded and continued to push until he met resistance, which he found odd, as he hadn't even fully sheathed himself yet. He then reminded himself that Tororo was still only really a tadpole… he was a little smaller than fully matured frogs. Giroro resolved this situation by rocking against the hacker, until he had forced his entire length inside of him. Tororo moaned in approval, though he had curled up and stiffened considerably.

"Are you ok?" Giroro asked, worry clear in voice as he reached down to stroke Tororo's blushing cheek.

"Y-yes… I'm fine" Tororo whispered, giving a small smile in reply. Giroro could ask for no more than that, so he slowly pulled out, and pushed back in again. Tororo shivered and purred as Giroro blushed against something extra sensitive.

"Like that?" Giroro asked in a low voice, smiling seductively.

"Mmm… do that again"

Giroro rubbed against that spot, causing Tororo to squeal out in pleasure.

"Giroro-kun!"

Giroro growled deeply.

"I'm sorry, Tororo, I'm gonna go faster"

Tororo smiled and nodded, bracing himself by resting his elbows against the head board and clinging to the bed sheets.

Giroro promptly began to slam into the tadpole, to the soundtrack of pleasured screams and moans. Tororo tried to lean up a little, and just about managed to lock lips with the soldier passionately fucking him where he lay.

"Tororo!" Giroro growled, before coming hard into the young hacker. Tororo moaned as he released straight after, coating Giroro's lower stomach. They proceeded to ride their orgasms until they were defeated by fatigue, collapsing into each other's arms and kissing passionately before drifting off to sleep.

oOoOo

Kururu grinned as he cleaned himself off. Surely, the potion he stole combined with his own concoction and the video he recorded, he would wipe the floor with this year's competition. The only experiment he had to do now was to see how long Tororo's potion lasted.

The next day, Kururu approached Tororo, who was sat his platoon's parking spot in the Hinata's back yard, face red and sat on his tail in embarrassment.

"did you enjoy last night, squirt?" Kururu cackled.

…

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Tororo screeched, jumping up and proceeding to pummel Kururu's belly.

"Why did you do it? WHY? I have to live with that memory for the rest of my life!"

Kururu grinned.

"You asked for it, fatty, Ku ku ku! Well, I'm done here, good day _lover boy_…"

Tororo frowned as Kururu walked away. But when the yellow curry master was out of sight, he subtly scooted towards Giroro's tent and peered inside, smiling as he was invited in by the love struck corporal.

Kururu did not win the contest as he failed to note that the effects of Tororo's potion were permanent.

That had been an interesting conclusion to the event…

FIN

**A/N: Well, at least Kururu enjoyed the show XD Tell me what you guys think, ok? XP**


	4. Giroro X Dororo, T

**Love is a One-Shot**

**Pairing: Giroro X Dororo**

**Title: My Melancholy Valentine**

**Rating: Teen**

**Word Count: 1275**

**Summary: Bullied by his colleagues again, Dororo seeks refuge in Giroro's tent.**

An almost inaudible rustle of grass was the only proof of Dororo's arrival in the Hinata's back yard. Of course, he was silent as always, it was his job. He had been trained to obscure everything – that included his tears.

Solemnly, he padded his way up to the little maroon tent that had occupied the garden since Dororo and his platoon's arrival to Pokopen.

"Giroro" he whispered, too afraid of breaking down to raise his voice. He paused a moment, cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Giroro..."

"I heard you the first time Dororo," Giroro yawned from the inside of his tent, before lifting up the door flap and peering out, "What's up? Why are you here this early?" he asked, his eye ridge raised in a way that was supposed to convey worry.

"I just... need someone to talk to"

Giroro nodded slightly and withdrew into his tent, fully unzipping the tent flap so that Dororo could enter.

The ninja slunk inside before sitting down opposite Giroro, who was in the process of closing the tent flap again. As soon as it was completely shut, Dororo finally felt safe enough to shed his tears, though he did so silently. Giroro frowned at this, and patted his friend's unnaturally cold shoulder.

"What's wrong, Dororo?" he asked eventually, trying in vain to make eye contact with the tearful ninja. It took Dororo a few moments to compose himself enough to talk.

"E-everything" he nearly whispered. Giroro watched him patiently.

"I'm tired of being ignored... the only time anyone pays me any notice is so they can use me or pick me. I hate my life! What's the point of my existence if I'm not even remotely respected or loved in any way? I hate it!"

Giroro continued to just stare for a minute, unsure whether Dororo was just having another one of his 'trauma switch' moments or if he was actually thinking of committing...

Giroro decided on the former with much relief, as Dororo had now hung his head, apparently ashamed at what he had just said. Hesitantly, the soldier leaned towards his friend and dragged him into a hug. He was still crying, Giroro could feel him trembling.

"Please don't cry" He murmured gently. Dororo only made an indecipherable, but definitely sad sounding noise in reply.

"I hate seeing you so... sad... I'm here for you Dororo... I care about you... It'll be alright" Giroro mumbled awkwardly, not really sure how to comfort somebody properly.

Dororo responded by burrowing deeper into Giroro's chest, groaning softly while attempting to hold back further tears. Giroro was now rubbing Dororo's back in slow, soothing circles, just as his brother had done with him when he got upset as a child. Dororo couldn't help but smile a little at this awkward attempt at comforting him. He knew it was just Giroro's soft side emerging, albeit hesitantly.

After a while, Giroro stopped what he was doing. He lowered his gaze back to his friend, smiling at the obvious lack of shaking.

"How are you feeling"? He asked quietly.

"B-better... thank you" Dororo whispered in reply.

Giroro smiled again and pulled away from Dororo, only to be tugged back into the embrace by the panicked assassin.

"N-NO!" he cried, before noticing that Giroro had frozen, probably shocked at the outburst. "I-I mean... please don't let go, not yet..."

Giroro was indeed stunned at this reaction. Why did Dororo feel the need to cling to him so desperately?

Eventually, Giroro started to feel very uncomfortable in this intimate sort of embrace and started fidgeting. Dororo sighed shakily, recognising the blatant discomfort and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know... what came over me..." he mumbled.

"Its fine, Dororo, you're upset"

The sat opposite each other in an awkward silence, each staring at the other as if daring each other to say something first.

After a moment, Dororo sighed loudly.

"I should leave" he said monotonously.

"You don't have to. Stay as long as you want" Giroro smiled slightly before picking up a gun to polish.

"Besides," he continued "Its Valentine's Day. I'd rather spend it with a friend than be bombarded with dodgy gifts from Kururu"

Dororo nodded, before the last sentence finally hit him. He would be spending Valentine's... with Giroro.

His cheeks were now splashed with a light pink as he watched the soldier and friend he admired so much polishing his weapons. Right now, he didn't know what to do. He had a day of just hanging around Giroro... on Valentine's Day no less! He actually liked Giroro a lot... and although Giroro probably didn't mean spending the day with Dororo in _that way_, the ninja decided he would at least _attempt _to gain Giroro's attention. After a moments careful planning, Dororo took in an over dramatic deep breath.

"Are you alright, Dororo?" Giroro asked without looking up, to Dororo's annoyance.

"Yeah... I just... feel a bit constricted... I'm gonna take my mask off, ok?"

Dororo stifled a triumphant smirk when Giroro whipped his head up.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to see your face!" He cried.

"I... I don't mind... as long as it's you..." Dororo mumbled, slowly removing his mask in a way he hoped looked flirtatious, and tossing it to the floor. Giroro gawped at this, blushing quite a few shades deeper than his original skin colour.

Dororo blushed brightly in response. To him, this was a positive development. A very positive development. So positive in fact, he appeared to briefly lose his mind, and didn't notice that his lips had attacked Giroro's until it was too late.

'Oh god oh god I've ruined my own plan!' Dororo thought, mentally kicking himself as he whipped away.

"I... oh my god I'm so sorry!" Dororo cried, blushing deeply, eyes screwed shut. He stayed that way for a few moments, until he felt brave enough to pry his eyes open again.

He was silently shocked to see Giroro grinning from ear to ear, a deep pink blush plastering his face. This flattered Dororo quite a bit... the last time he'd seen Giroro look so happy is way back when they were kids... and even then it was probably just over one of the trains he loved so much.

"Someone up there must love me!" Giroro said to himself under his breath, his eyes looking off into space.

"Giroro-kun?"

Giroro immediately stopped grinning, embarrassed that Dororo had seen him that way. He looked back at Dororo, who had one arm half outstretched cautiously, as if hesitant to touch him. Giroro smiled mischievously, shot his hand out and grabbed Dororo's, before tugging him into his arms, their faces only inches apart. Dororo only gasped – he didn't expect this reaction at all.

"I'm so glad you did that" Giroro grinned "I would have never worked up the courage to tell you how I feel about you myself!"

Dororo's heart leapt as his words. Giroro loved him, too! He never believed it would happen in a million years. He didn't have time to continue on this train of thought, however, as his lips were soon being devoured by Giroro's, the soldiers tongue exploring his mouth. He moaned slightly into this kiss, never having being truly kissed before. He wanted to lean closer to him, but alas, they had to separate for air. Dororo gazed lovingly at Giroro for a moment before resuming his former activity, which was burying his head into his friend's chest. Giroro wrapped his arms around him and pulled him that much closer.

"Be mine" Giroro whispered. Cliché, VERY cliché, but Dororo loved it.

"I always have been"

**Fin**

**A/N**

**Oh my god oh my god oh my god what the HELL did I just write XD I've you haven't barfed the proverbial rainbow yet, I congratulate you XD**

**This... this is very bad. But I ain't written in yonks so can you blame me? (yes *shot*)**

**This had to be done. Valentines, people. It's just not the same without some GiroDoro lovin' (i'm totally not biased or nothing 3) Also I've not been a happy bunny recently, as I have been bullied a lot recently online D'X so this was also to cheer me up ^3^**

**I think this was meant to be a bit humorous too... fail XD**

**Just... ARRGGGH I'll make up for this... i shall post other otp-ness (lol p-ness *shot*) so torochiro and zorutoro and maybe garuzoru...**

**So yeah im still alive GO ME**

**((i recommend listening to 'Valentine's day' by Linkin Park and 'Love is War' (or one of it's many remixes) by Hatsune miku. Because just because.))**

**...bye now... hopefully not for another squillion years..._'**


	5. Zoruru X Tororo, T

**Love is a One-Shot**

**Pairing: Zoruru X Tororo**

**Title: Fix You**

**Rating: Teen**

**Word count: 1306**

**Summary: You really don't know what you're missing until it's gone.**

"Ow... ow... OW! It stings!" Tororo whined as Zoruru cleaned Tororo's leg wound.

"I'm sorry, Tororo, but if I don't use this stuff you'll likely get infected" Zoruru grumbled in reply, referring to the tube of antiseptic cream he held in his metal hand.

This week, Garuru was away for a training course, and Pururu was still working with the Keroro platoon, so Zoruru was left to babysit for Taruru and Tororo. Well, that's how the assassin saw it anyway.

It hadn't taken ten minutes for the two youngest members of the platoon to come to blows. Zoruru wasn't sure exactly what happened, but he knew it involved an argument about who had the most important job and a screwdriver. Obviously, it hadn't ended well, or Zoruru and Tororo wouldn't be in this odd switched-roll situation in which Zoruru was now taking care of Tororo, rather than the other way around. Zoruru was trying his hardest to be gentle; it's not as if he _liked _hurting Tororo.

His efforts appeared to be wasted however, Tororo still gasped at the stinging sensation of the cream as it came into effect, a single tear drop welling in his eye. Zoruru couldn't help but grin at this.

"Tororo... are you _crying_?"

"What? Of course not, you stupid bucket of bolts!" Tororo snapped, flicking the moisture away from his eye.

"Alright, alright, I'm only messing with you! Now sit still, I need to wrap that in gauze"

Tororo raised an eye ridge a little, wondering just how deeply Taruru had gored him with that god damn screwdriver (talk about an over-reaction!), before nodding curtly and looking away encase any more tears may prick his eyes again. He absolutely hated looking weak, but alas, he was still a tadpole, it was sometimes hard to act grown-up all the time.

At last, Zoruru finished bandaging his leg, and Tororo took that as a signal that he was allowed to stand.

"Don't try that just ye-" Zoruru began, before being interrupted by Tororo hitting the floor with a thud.

"BALLS!" Tororo cried before grabbing his leg in pain.

"You should wait a few days before jumping around everywhere" Zoruru joked dryly.

"Oh shut up" Tororo frowned. Zoruru rolled his eyes before grabbing Tororo and picking him up.

"P-put me down!" Tororo spluttered in shock.

"Cool it tubs. I'm just taking you to your den ok?"

"It's called a lab you ponce"

Zoruru just yanked Tororo's hat over his eyes before carrying him to his lab and placing him in his chair.

"Don't move" he instructed. Tororo waited a moment, to see whether anything was going to be added to that... but no. It seems he had just been ordered to not move at all.

"What do you mean 'don't move'? I can't just not do anything"

"If you need anything just call me, alright?" Zoruru reasoned. Tororo thought a moment.

"Are you busy today?" he asked.

"Not really..." Zoruru answered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as to where this was going.

"Good. You can spend your day being my slave, then" Tororo grinned evilly.

"What?" Zoruru growled.

"You said to call you if I need help. Since you aren't doing anything, you might as well stay here so I don't have to go to so much effort" Tororo smirked, turning to his computer. Zoruru sighed.

"You are such a nuisance, Tororo" He grumbled, although he still took a seat by Tororo's side.

o0o0o

So, for the remainder of the day, Zoruru spent his time assisting Tororo with tasks he currently could no longer do with his hindered leg movement. He also brushed up on his mechanic skills. After all, Tororo couldn't ALWAYS be there to help him, so it was useful to learn some fixing techniques he could perform on himself. As well as working, there were occasional times where Zoruru would have to stop Taruru from doing whatever the hell he was doing to make such a bloody racket...

Soon enough, it was dark outside, and Zoruru decided it was time to turn in for the night. He slid his arms around Tororo to pick him up, only to get swatted away by the salmon tadpole.

"What are you doing, you paedophile?" he screeched, clearly in a snappy mood because of his fatigue.

"I was going to take you to bed" Zoruru replied, too exhausted to fight with the equally sleepy tadpole.

"That TOTALLY doesn't sound perverted," Tororo said with much sarcasm "and I'm NOT going to bed yet. I still have work to do!" he snapped. Zoruru noted that he sounded just like a child who was up past his bedtime.

"Besides, I just sleep where I sit anyway" the grumpy tadpole added.

"Alright then, I'll just go to bed myself. Goodnight" Zoruru sighed before standing up to leave.

"Hey, you can't leave yet!" Tororo cried, frowning at the exhausted assassin.

"Why not? You only have computer work left to do, and you said yourself that you sleep wherever you happen to be sat. You don't need me anymore, therefore I can leave"

Tororo looked hurt for a brief moment before just grumbling out a "fine" and getting back to work. Zoruru just shook his head at the stubborn tadpole and left the room.

o0o0o

The next morning, Zoruru and Taruru were sat eating toast in a bizarre family-like situation around a breakfast table. Taruru had been looking about for a while now, his head darting from side to side as if he was watching an invisible tennis match.

"What?" Zoruru eventually asked in frustration. Taruru looked up at him, and with a mouth full of compacted crumbs, asked "whereshz Towowo?"

Zoruru frowned at him and was about to give him an almost motherly rant about eating with his mouth full, before remembering.

"Crap! Tororo can't move his leg!"

He darted up to Tororo's laboratory and opened the door – only to find the fat little hacker still out cold. It seemed he had dragged himself over to his bed before going to sleep. He was too worried about his pride to ask for help. Fool.

"Lazy arse" Zoruru mumbled, going over to the bed to wake him up. Shaking him by his shoulder, Zoruru grumbled at him about having a late night and not letting him help him to bed.

He didn't expect what happened next at all.

Tororo awoke with a start and grabbed Zoruru's arm, yanking him closer, almost banging their heads together.

"Tororo, what are you playing at?" Zoruru growled.

"Shut up" Tororo replied quietly before pressing his lips to Zoruru's masked ones, taking hold of Zoruru's veil to keep him there. After a few moments he pulled away, his face bright red and frowning as if angry at Zoruru.

"What the..." Zoruru whispered, not quite sure what the heck just happened. Tororo didn't reply, just sat up and began tugging the bandages from Zoruru's face.

"Don't even think of leaving me alone again" Tororo growled before crushing his lips to Zoruru's now exposed ones.

Zoruru blushed, the reality of the situation finally hitting him. Tororo... Tororo just kissed him... Zoruru had no idea why, nor did he care.

It felt... good.

Tororo eventually pulled away again, panting raggedly, blushing just a little deeper than before, not removing his gaze from Zoruru's.

They stayed that way for a few moments, before finally looking away from each other in embarrassment. Zoruru picked Tororo up and carried him down towards the makeshift dining room and sitting him on an office chair so he could be easily wheeled about.

They never spoke of the morning's events again, but they did spend much more time together, even after Tororo's leg had healed and Garuru had returned from his training.

Everything was said in the affectionate kisses they would share when they were alone.

Fin

**A/N**

**Well bloody hell that was quick XD (it would have been quicker if FF didn't have an allday meltdown DX) I suddenly just had an idea and wrote it. More fluuuuuuuffffffff D8 sorry it's so short, like the last one ^^; **

**Rated T for good old patriotic British expletives 8D well, they aren't really as rude as 'fuck' or whatever... great now its rated T for the A/N XD**

**SORRY this is the fifth yaoi I have written even though I promised equal amounts of hetero DX it will happen! Though I'm really bad at writing interspecies lovin', including GiroNatsu and KuruMois (also I just blatantly suck at wring about Kururu XD)**

**DhafhagfhdfjhsdgfhI really mean it people I'm not a... straight-o-phobe (that is so not a word)! You'll see some ToroChiro eventually, and maybe Onigocho X Zeromum and Garuru x Keromum (old people love ftw! Sorry Garuru XD)**

**I'm sure I was gonna say something else but I can't remember XD**


	6. Taruru X Tororo, K

**Pairing: Taruru X Tororo**

**Title: Lie**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1218**

**Summary: Musings before a breakdown. Based on the song 'Lie' By Vocaloid Luka Megurine.**

'_Why can't it be perfect?_'

The two of them sat on the sofa together. Not too far, but not too close either. The tadpole was immersed in work duties on his laptop, refining locking codes for important files, his blue companion sitting silently beside him, his arms folded in his lap. You wouldn't even guess they were friends. Let alone lovers.

'_This love's not even real_'

Huffing to himself, the salmon red tadpole slumped down a little further into the sofa. It's not like he didn't _want _to be intimate with his partner, it's just that he couldn't really initiate it himself. He wasn't very good at showing his emotions; his partner had to break down his walls before he would let even a sliver of emotion show.

The blue frog would always try to do just that, wrapping an arm around him or kissing his cheek. Recently however, he had just stopped trying. He was fed up of being shoved away out of the tadpole's embarrassment.

'_Why don't I cry for you?_'

The elder frog showed all the emotion his other half didn't, as he was less reserved and more emotionally sensitive. Being rejected or snapped at hurt him more than it really should. And if they ever argued, he did most of the crying. He just wanted them to be happy. He just wanted it to _work_.

'_Love was dead from the start_'

How they ever thought that it would work was beyond either of them. They were just too different. Taruru was a playful frog who never wanted to grow up, and Tororo was a no-nonsense tadpole who wanted to prove that he _wasn't_ a kid. They had gotten together because one day, they had just decided that they… wanted to. They weren't particularly shy boys; they just went ahead and admitted it to each other. They weren't ready, but they didn't know it then.

'_I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you_'

It didn't help that Tororo had obvious commitment problems. He didn't like the idea of belonging to someone, to rely on someone, to do things for them, to be with them all the time, to love them unconditionally, no matter what happened. He swore that his heart didn't belong to anyone, and that it never would.

'_It doesn't matter_'

Taruru forgave him too easily, and he accepted it too easily. He was almost always the one to cause upset… did he really deserve all the extra chances the blue frog gave him? It wasn't alright. They could pretend all they liked, but all this fighting and all these emotions weren't healthy. They weren't good for each other. They were _terrible_ for each other.

'_I'll play along, writing our song, we are perfect_'

The oddest thing about the pair was that although they were both aware of what a huge mistake their relationship was, and all the problems they had, they would never show it. Not even to each other. Still, they held hands secretly, still, they saved a special smile for each other, even sharing soft kisses occasionally, each knowing that they were lying to each other's face, but finding it easier that way. It made it easier to say things like '_I love you_'

'_No, this is all wrong,_

_Why aren't you gone?_

_I know you're not that strong_'

"Why do you stay with me?" Tororo asked his companion, vaguely. He wasn't going to ask, but he still cared about him a lot, and always wanted to know what he was thinking. Taruru only turned to face him slightly, raising an eyebrow at the spontaneity of it, not really knowing how to respond. Tororo half-closed his laptop and turned to look at him properly.

"You should have 'run away' by now… I don't understand why you put up with me"

Taruru furrowed his brows slightly, looking down with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Is that what you think?" He asked quietly.

'_Don't listen to me,_

_We'll always be,_

_So perfectly happy_'

Tororo gently lay a hand down on one of Taruru's, panicking a little. He didn't want to start another argument or upset him.

"N-no. I'm just… thinking too much. I just want to make sure you're happy" he said truthfully, prompting Taruru to lift his eyes back up to look at him.

"We're fine, you know that. I'm happy to be with you, I just need to know that you're happy, too" he added, beginning to wander away from the truth. Taruru smiled slightly and touched Tororo's cheek with his hand before giving him a small, barely there kiss.

"I love you" He said quietly, laying his forehead, not being able to hide a sad frown.

"I love you, too" Tororo replied, his facial expression mirroring his partner's.

'_The lies you succumb to,_

_Blissfully Unaware_'

Slowly pulling away from the other, Tororo reopened his laptop to finish the rest of his work, glancing over at Taruru, who seemed satisfied now.

Tororo knew that the only reason Taruru accepted his lies so easily was because he deluded himself into 'believing' them. He knew that his blue partner was so desperate for everything to work out and be ok, that he was willing to accept anything the tadpole said to him as long as it supported their relationship.

'_I don't know how you can't_

_See through my fa__çade__'_

The only thing Taruru didn't have a clue about at all was how much Tororo wanted the relationship to work himself. He didn't know just how much living a lie hurt the young hacker, or of the occasional nights he would even cry himself to sleep over it.

Love was Tororo's worst enemy; it was the one subject in which the tadpole didn't have an answer for everything. He didn't want this chorus of lies to keep repeating themselves, but he had no idea how to fix it.

_'__And maybe one day I'll_

_Get to see your smile__'_

Tororo furrowed his brow in an attempt to stop the tears from escaping. Taruru's happiness was the most important thing to Tororo, and it was blindingly obvious that he could never be truly happy in the circumstances they were in. He couldn't keep this up anymore. He couldn't hold him down anymore.

Slowly, he closed his laptop and stood up, Taruru looking on in confusion.

"Tororo?" he asked.

_'__In the arms of someone_

_Who loves you...__'_

"I can't do this anymore" Tororo said, quietly.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Taruru asked worriedly, having an idea of what his partner was talking about. Tororo swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face him.

"We can't pretend anymore. It's not right," he said, a little louder this time "You know as well as I do that we were doomed from the start"

Tororo noticed Taruru was beginning to get tearful.

"What's the point of holding on when it's just hurting us?" He said in a more gentle voice.

Taruru stared at him blankly. He shook his head slowly, trying to speak but not being able to get the words out as Tororo faced away from him again.

"You're not happy, Taruru. I care about you too much to see you that way" He admitted before walking away.

_'__...Like I do__'_

Fin

**A/N**

**You are allowed to be confused XD**

**This is one of the pairings I support but find hard to write about, mainly because they are so different XD This was based off the song 'Lie' by Vocaloid Luka Megurine (Written by Matt5/Cheezitareyummy/whatever he calls himself now XD) The second I heard it I fell in love with it and i think I knew the lyrics instantly after I heard it XP Everytime I hear it I sort of picture these two, which is why I wrote the story XP**

**This should have been posted about three days ago, as it was so close to completion, but then my dad got home from work and we argued and I kinda went to mums house so now we're at war ^^; I literally got my bro to ask when he was at work so I could go and retrieve the files while he was gone XD I also did every chore imaginable while I was there to hopefully calm our argument down, and now that I've written this, I'm going to do every chore available at MUM'S house... So yeah I'm being a good girl today XD**

**ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed the story, which is probably shorter than the A/N by now XD**


	7. Giroro X Dororo, M

**Pairing: GiroDoro**

**Title: You're Beautiful**

**Rating: Mature**

**Word Count: 1539**

**Summary: Giroro wants to put an end to Dororo's insecurities.**

It was still pitch dark outside when Giroro woke up. He wasn't sure why he had awoken at such an hour until he noticed a dull glow from behind him. This led to him discovering that Dororo was no longer lying next to him. Turning silently, he spotted Dororo huddled up in the corner by Giroro's oil lamp. He was shaking ever so slightly, a sign that he was quietly crying. He was holding something in his quivering hands. Giroro crawled out of his sleeping bag towards the blue frog, and sat by him, becoming confused at the lack of reaction to his presence. Peering over his shoulder, he noticed that he was staring into a small mirror, one that Giroro used for shaving sometimes. He looked mortified, tears falling from his half-closed eyes, landing on the mirror with barely audible plips. Giroro frowned in concern, and gently wrapped his arm around the assassin, pulling him close.

"Dororo… What's wrong?" Giroro asked quietly, stroking Dororo's shoulder with his thumb. The blue Keronian was cold to the touch. He didn't reply and instead looked to the side.

"Why are you crying? Dororo?" Giroro tried, gently resting a hand upon the ninja's shoulder and pulling him gently around to face him. Dororo sniffed and raised his eyes towards his red companion, not wanting to reveal his flushed face and damp mask. Giroro lifted his head up to face him properly, Dororo whimpering in mild protest.

"Talk to me" Giroro pressed as gently as he could. Dororo averted his eyes and sighed.

"I hate it…" He mumbled quietly, piquing Giroro's interest. He stroked the younger Keronian's shoulder. He said nothing and watched his companion closely.

"I hate… everything about myself…" Dororo added in a whisper. Giroro's eyes widened slightly, shocked at what Dororo had just said to him.

"What?" Was all he could ask.

"I'm just a depressing, invisible man… I look less than average; I have no interesting traits to speak of… I'm just a waste of space", He elaborated, his voice cracking with emotion. "Quite frankly… I don't understand what you see in me at all…"

Giroro didn't know it was possible to feel hate towards a mental state until now. He loathed the depression Dororo had, how it got into his head and was seemingly impossible to get out, how it made him see and think all these horrible things that just weren't true. Giroro felt an overwhelming need to protect Dororo from his own mind. It was frustrating not knowing how to go about it. He just wanted him to feel happy… to feel good about himself.

"Would you like a list?" He found himself saying.

Dororo looked up from the floor in confusion, tears still staining his cheeks.

"I don't understand…"

Giroro pulled him close and leaned in, lovingly kissing the tears from the blue Keronian's face. Dororo squeaked but didn't protest, relaxing slightly in the red warrior's embrace. Giroro's arm slowly slid down and around Dororo's waist, pulling him closer, making him face him completely. He gave the assassin a few more affectionate kisses before laying his forehead against his.

"Would you like me to list everything that makes you beautiful?" Giroro asked again, lightly rubbing Dororo's back, soothing him in the process. Dororo scoffed immaturely, his cheeks turning a pale pink, causing a low rumbling laugh from the red frog.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Giroro murmured, smiling slightly as a small chuckle escaped the blue frog's lips. Dororo lifted his head a little more with a curious expression on his face.

"Well…" Giroro began "first of all, you're the most sincerely emotional person I have ever met…" as he said this, he brushed Dororo's cheek lightly with his fingers, an adorable and innocent blush appeared on the sky blue skin. Dororo hummed happily at the feeling, leaning into Giroro's hand.

"You're so wise… totally different from me" Giroro chuckled, tipping Dororo's head back upright and kissing his forehead. He noticed that the younger frog was looking less tearful by now.

"You're strong…" Giroro whispered, placing a hand on Dororo's shoulder, before gradually sliding it down to his hand, and holding it gently. Dororo's smile was becoming more obvious, though it also brought attention to his tear stained mask. Giroro reached out and untied it, taking it off of him and tucking it under the oil lamp.

"You're valiant… loyal… brave…" Giroro stopped as he felt Dororo squeeze his hand. The assassin head bumped him playfully.

"You're making this up" he said.

"Hush, I'm not finished" Giroro chided gently, Dororo nodding and buttoning his lips. Giroro smiled warmly at him before continuing.

"You're gentle, caring and considerate…" Dororo resisted the urge to tell him to stop it out of embarrassment, but he loved hearing Giroro say such nice things about him. It made his heart swell, and made him forget his troubles. He took both of Giroro's hands in his own and squeezed them tight, leaning into the belligerent's chest.

"You know me almost as well as I know myself…" Giroro pulled on Dororo's hands, bringing him closer so that he could wrap his arms around him, and lift him onto his lap.

"You're loving and affectionate…" Giroro kissed Dororo's neck a few times before sucking on it, causing Dororo to moan blissfully.

"Giroro-kun…"

"Your voice is calm, and level, your laugh is rhythmic…" Giroro continued, running his hands down Dororo's sides. Dororo squeaked quietly at the feeling, but didn't complain. He was too busy taking in the soldiers almost poetic compliments, and blushing like a school girl.

"…It's like music to me…" Giroro added in a quiet mumble before gently pressing his lips to Dororo's, nibbling on his lower lip slightly in a bid for access. Unable to deny him, Dororo timidly parted his lips and met Giroro's tongue with his own. He moaned quietly as he felt Giroro stroking at his hips and thighs, exciting him. Giroro gently pushed Dororo to the floor, pulling away and peppering his neck and shoulders with chaste kisses.

"Your skin is soft, and a beautiful shade of blue…" Giroro breathed, running his hands down the length of Dororo's body, causing the assassin to squirm in anticipation.

"You're so forgiving and accepting…", Giroro trailed a finger down to Dororo's cloacae, slowly circling it "…It's probably how you can put up with someone like me" He grinned, Dororo failing to correct him through his moans of pleasure.

The younger frog gasped as Giroro gently coaxed his gradually hardening arousal from him. The red soldier began stroking him, inserting a couple of fingers into Dororo's entrance while he was distracted.

"Aghn… Giroro-kun…"

"Your movements are so elegant…"

Dororo slowly parted his legs as Giroro finished preparing him. The older frog slowly guided his own arousal to Dororo's entrance, before carefully pushing in. Dororo squeaked and grabbed hold of the sleeping bag beneath him, parting his legs slightly more, to give Giroro better access. The red frog grunted, his own blush intensifying as he pushed further in, revelling in the constriction and heat.

"You have such a-an innocent and adorable s-sense of humour…" Giroro continued, as he slowly and gently pushed in and out. Dororo reached up and clung to Giroro's back, beginning to meet Giroro's slow, almost relaxing thrusts.

"Ahh… Gi-Giroro…"

Giroro leaned lower as they moved together, leaning his forehead on Dororo's their eyes locking.

"Your eyes are b-beautiful… they are the doors t-to your soul…"

He kissed the blue frog deeply, rocking his body gently against Dororo's rather than thrusting. He reached for the younger frog's arousal and stroked it gently and rhythmically. Dororo moaned quietly, wrapping his legs around the weapons expert as he moved.

"W-when you sing to yourself I can't help but direct all my attention t-to you because your voice is so beautiful…"

"Oh, Giroro… haaah…", Dororo moaned as he felt himself build up. "I-I love you"

The red warrior kissed the assassin's lips once more, moaning into it himself, gently biting Dororo's lower lip again. He figured that he had probably - no, _definitely - _got his point across by now, but he found that he couldn't stop himself from showering the ninja in affection, nor could he find an end to the list about just how important he was to him.

"You will defend and care for absolutely anyone, regardless of whether you like them or not…"

Dororo could feel his climax coming on, and let out a long, drawn out moan before releasing. Not long after, Giroro followed suit.

"I love you, Dororo" He whispered, as he rolled to the side so he didn't crush the younger frog. Dororo didn't really know how to reply, except to cover the corporal's mouth.

"You've said enough Giroro-kun… we should go back to sleep" He smiled wearily. Giroro returned the expression, before sighing in defeat.

"Alright", he conceded. They lay next to each other for a while, just relishing in the afterglow.

"You know I meant every single word I said right?" Giroro spoke, eventually. Dororo only smiled and cuddled up to his lover, all traces of his trauma completely eradicated. He doubted he would ever feel so insecure about himself again.

Fin

**A/N**

**Oh gawd. This is my first attempt at smut since I realised I was asexual, and as you can imagine, smut and a lack of sex drive don't really go well together (That's probably why its more fluffy than smutty) but pfft There is not enough GiroDoro and I NEED my GiroDoro *Withdrawal symptom face… if that's a thing…***

**It's now about 22:10 where I am right now... I finished the story at half nine and have only just proof read it, so if the ending seems a bit off, that's why XD**

**(Yes, Giroro shaves in this story. Have you seen his dad? He probably inherited his bushy face XD)**

**This was inspired by one of the prompts on the lovely tumblr blog 'Imagine Your OTP'**

**Here is the prompt:**

"Imagine person B finding out person A is very insecure about their body, and proceeds to tell them everything they love about person A, personality-wise and physically. Stray touches lead to slow, passionate sex, person B still listing things they love, never seeming to find an end."

**I tried O3O**

**This story is as short as a short thing on short tablets. My apologies DX**


	8. Kururu X Fem Keroro, T

**Pairing: Kururu X Fem!Keroro**

**Title: Stay**

**Rating: Teen**

**Word Count: 2,863**

**Summary: Making room in your heart for another is no easy task for a man who loves himself.**

The walk back from the internet café was a slow and awkward one, even Kururu could work out that much. His usually talkative girlfriend had gone worryingly silent, and was staring at the ground when they walked. Kururu wouldn't ask about it. That wasn't something he did. Instead, he looked back on the day so far…

Keroro had met up with him in the morning, hoping to spend some time with the yellow hacker. Kururu was on his way to an internet café at the time; his computer damaged massively when he fell down the stairs of his house with it (Keroro had been more worried about Kururu's safety, something Kururu didn't quite get) and so he was lacking in the computer department, and needed to organise some files, which were luckily stored in 'the cloud'. Keroro had come along of course, she always did. Kururu was thankful for her companionship, but every day he always wondered why she wasn't bored with him yet.

Kururu had ordered drinks for the two, and they spent most of the day in silence, Keroro blankly watching as Kururu worked. He noted that she would occasionally open her mouth slightly before closing it again, as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it. In fact, since they had got into the café, Keroro had only said one thing.

"Could this be considered another date?" She'd asked, almost sounding hopeful. He had simply glanced over to her and said something along the lines of 'If you want it to be, I suppose', before getting back to work. She had been silent ever since.

One of the things he liked about her was her constant chatter, he liked listening to her ramble as he went about his work, she was the only one who seemed to share his sense of humour, and she always valued his thoughts and opinions, something that almost never happened with any other frog. He also liked the sound of her voice, though he'd never admit something as soppy as that. Not hearing her talk was more than a little bit unnerving, but he hadn't addressed it.

They had spent the entire day there, and now the two of them were walking back to Kururu's together, Keroro usually staying around for a cup of tea and a chat before going to her own home.

Kururu suddenly felt a tug at his arm, causing him to glance down at the older frog.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, almost sounding as if he was grunting in protest, but Keroro knew otherwise. She knew him almost as well as he knew himself, and the thought… comforted him slightly.

The green frog didn't raise her eyes from the ground before her, and just continued to walk alongside the scientist, so Kururu assumed it was nothing. Until she finally spoke up.

"Kururu" she muttered.

"Yes?"

She was silent for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Do you love me?" she asked so quietly that Kururu only just caught it. The yellow frog stared at her. Did he _love_ her? What kind of question was that?

"Of course I do" he replied almost as quietly.

Of course he loved her. He loved her to an embarrassing extent. He couldn't describe how important she was to him because he didn't know how to word it, and because his pride wouldn't let him.

He thought about her all the time. She was his best friend, his confidant, his _lover_, and his saviour. Without her… he would almost certainly have either gone mad or topped himself. He felt so mentally unstable before Keroro, he felt alone and he truly _hated_ himself. But Keroro changed that. She was the one to teach him that he wasn't a monster, that it _was_ possible that someone could love him. She was his tutor, his councillor… she was his everything.

However, he could never ever tell her that. That's not what he did. He didn't feel such strong emotions like love, he never got attached. There was no-one he would put before himself. His heart didn't work that way. Even when they had made love he never let his true feelings show.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" She replied.

"Keroro, I _do_ mean it" Kururu insisted, turning to face her as they walked. Keroro was not a serious frog; it wasn't like her at all to get like this.

"You never tell me. Not without me saying it first" Keroro continued. Kururu didn't reply, because she was right. He could only blame his pride again.

"I… I don't think we should stay together unless… unless you feel the same way I do" She whispered. Kururu caught it, stopping in his tracks and grabbing the green frog by her shoulders. He was getting worried now.

"Keroro…" he began before he noticed a couple of people across the road staring at them "Ku… we should get to my place…"

"Kururu"

The yellow frog looked straight into the eyes of the older frog, who seemed to be holding back tears. This couldn't wait till they got to his place, and he knew it. He didn't want to pour his heart out. He was nowhere _near_ ready for that. But he didn't want to lose Keroro because of his stupid ego.

"Does being with me embarrass you? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Keroro asked. Kururu wanted to deny it, but it was almost true. He wouldn't lie – his pride had taken higher priority than Keroro. The older frog sighed shakily.

"Gero…" She shrugged out of his hold and backed away a few steps. She turned and ran.

And Kururu ran right after her.

"Keroro!" He cried, already feeling the strain of the small amount of exercise and watching as Keroro got further away from him. She was almost out of his sight now.

"Keroro! Please! I need you!" He yelled, panicking now, not believing the words that came from his own lips.

Collapsing to his knees in exhaustion, he caught his breath and looked up. She was gone.

"Dammit…" He cursed quietly, the other people on the street invisible to him now.

"Dammit!" He cried, smashing his fist onto the floor, wincing as his hand made contact with the tarmac. He felt tears welling up, in eyes that had stayed dry since he was a toddler. He gritted his face in an attempt to stop the flow of them, and failed.

"Keroro" He muttered to himself and he held his head in his hands "What have you done to me?"

* * *

><p>Kururu arrived at his home forty minutes later. He unlocked the door to get inside, not bothering to lock it again. He made his way to the kitchen, it was a habit now. He sat down on one of the three black barstools that stood under the work surface. He stared toward the kettle, and the two mugs nestled side by side in front of it, having the teabags in them already. The sweetener dispenser on the left side of the counter – Keroro's side – and the sugar jar on the right. The kettle had enough water in it for two mugs of tea. Just how he always left it when Keroro asked to spend time with him.<p>

He couldn't believe how empty he felt just staring at this everyday set up. He wanted Keroro to walk into the room, flick one of his headphones with her finger and tell him to 'put the kettle on' in a sing song voice, maybe check to make sure he'd remembered what tea bag she preferred, and how many sweeteners she liked.

"PG tips and two sweeteners, not too much milk" he said aloud, as if reassuring her, even though she wasn't there. He felt ill.

He stood up and went to the phone, picking up the receiver before putting it down again. He stared at it for a moment before picking it up, hesitantly running his thumb over the hash tag button. Her Speed dial. He put the receiver down again. He stood up and hovered about the room, adjusting things that didn't need to be adjusted, fluffing up the pillows on the sofa which he rarely used. He sat back in front of the phone and picked up the receiver again. He stared at it for a moment before suddenly jabbing the hash tag key and the dial key before he could change his mind.

Dial tone. Dial Tone. Dial Tone.

'_Building Gundam, leave a message after the GERO!' _beeeeeeeeeep…

Dear god he loved her voice.

"Keroro… I…" he began, before chickening out and slamming the receiver down. He stared at his own trembling hand as it gripped tightly onto the grey receiver, a few splashes of pale green paint on it from when Keroro helped him paint his living room. He took a quick glance at the window to see how dark it was outside, his eyes drifting unwillingly to the cushy fake leather chair that sat below it. Her chair.

He groaned loudly before standing up, striding towards his small coat rack and pulling off a long black trench coat. A Christmas present Keroro had given to him when she noticed that he didn't actually own any coat save for the worn brown jacket he only ever wore as a last resort. He used the trench coat all the time now, even if it was only a little bit frosty.

Leaving his house, locking the door this time, he marched quickly through the darkened street he lived on, taking the path that was etched deeper into his mind than the path from his bedroom to his bathroom. The path that lead to Keroro's street. It was only a twenty minute walk, but it felt like hours to Kururu.

He quickly reached the front porch. He knocked several times.

"Keroro" he called. Not receiving a reply, he knocked again.

"Keroro, are you in?"

Still no response. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his spare key, quietly unlocking the door and making his way into the house. He stayed silent as he listened out for typical signs of life; the kettle boiling, the shower running, the radio crackling. Nothing.

He climbed the stairs silently, noting that the lights in the kitchen and lounge were off. He suddenly caught the time on the clock. Twenty six minutes past twelve. How long had he been staring at his own phone for?

Pushing the door to Keroro's room open, he peered in. The curtains were still partially open, one thin beam of moonlight highlighting a green hip. Kururu couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as he came into the room. He stood by her bed, observing her for a moment. She was lay on top of messy bed sheets rather than below them, clutching one of her pillows tightly, her face screwed up in a painful looking way. Kururu sat on the edge of her bed before freezing. What did he do now? He was never good at being affectionate before, what was he supposed to do?

Hesitantly, he ran a shaking hand across her forehead in a motion not to dissimilar to stroking. He felt the creases on Keroro's forehead smooth out a bit as she relaxed, a puff of air escaping her lips.

"Keroro"

He found himself whispering.

The girl in the bed stirred, somehow reacting to the tiny voice of her companion. She rolled over slightly in her sleep so she was on her belly, Kururu's hand now half pinned to the mattress. He swallowed hard before running his thumb across her cheek gently, as he had observed other couples doing in television shows and in public. He was silently dumbfounded by how normal and nice it felt to do this.

"Keroro" He spoke a little louder, getting a little shake and a small whiney 'gero' that meant he had woken her up.

She sat up slightly, Kururu instinctively supporting her head with his hand as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Kururu…?" she asked sleepily. Hearing her say his name again caused his heart to pound furiously.

"Keroro"

"It's nearly one AM, Kururu, what are you doing here?" she asked, as if she was unaware of what happened earlier in the day.

"I need you" He found himself saying for the second time that day, letting his body act on its own as his left hand joined his right to frame her face. Keroro's expression showed she was beginning to remember what happened earlier on.

"Kururu-"

"Keroro, I love you, I'm sorry"

The two frogs stared at each other, equally as shocked as each other at what Kururu had just said. Keroro opened her mouth as if to form a word, but said nothing.

"I'm an idiot, Keroro, I know. I let my stupid pride stand in the way of… of _us_… and I'm truthfully very sorry for that. But please know that I love you more than anything in the world, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I need you in my life" He said, the words of his heart flowing freely through the lips that had always denied his true feelings. Keroro simply watched him, as if witnessing some great miracle. He held her gaze through his thick glasses, the moonlight shining through the window making it obvious that he was perspiring.

Slowly, tentatively, Keroro raised her hand towards Kururu's glasses. He had never let her take them off before, so this was a huge test of trust. Kururu stayed completely still, allowing Keroro's unsure hand to reach his glasses, touching them shyly.

The yellow frog covered her hand with his, and took off his glasses of his own accord, staring at her with steel grey eyes. His emotions were no longer hidden, they were displayed in full view, and Keroro stared intently, as if watching the climax of a tense film. Kururu began to blush as she stared intently, his skin turning a bright orange.

"I see you now" Keroro said quietly, in a disbelieving way. She reached up with her other hand and held his face the way he was holding hers. The sheer amount of _truth_ they displayed made her feel braver about telling him what she really wanted.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" She breathed, scaring herself as the words left her. Kururu's eyes widened slightly, something Keroro was almost in awe of.

"Do you really want that? You really want to stay with me until the end?" Kururu asked, obvious uncertainty radiating from his voice, and now his eyes. Keroro nodded.

"I need you" She said, mimicking his earlier words. She leaned up slowly and caught his lips in a gentle kiss, holding onto him as if letting go would mean waking up from some wonderful dream. Letting out a quiet 'ku' in shock, the usually reserved and unreadable man returned the kiss meaningfully, pulling Keroro's body closer to his own in an almost protective way.

Pulling apart, the two gazed at each other as they were before, but this time it was endearing and intimate rather than nervous and uncertain.

"I love you" Kururu said, wondering why he had never told her before today, as it felt amazingly good to tell her.

"I love you too" Keroro replied, tugging Kururu down to lie with her on her bed, pulling the covers over them both before snuggling into his arms.

"Stay" Keroro whispered, closing her eyes and nestling into his chest.

There was a brief silence as Kururu shuffled about uncomfortably.

"…Alright, but can I take my coat off, first?" came the deadpan reply. Keroro turned to look at him, seeing him uncomfortably wrapped in his black trench coat below the sheets. She instantly busted out laughing, covering her mouth so as not to wake the neighbours.

"Gero gero gero!" she chuckled as she watched Kururu awkwardly shrug off the coat and chuck it on the floor by the bed. Free from his coat, Kururu immediately crushed Keroro into his chest in a bit to get her to shut up, even though he loved the sound of her laughter.

"Oi, settle down, you. Ku ku ku!" Kururu chuckled as he lay his head on hers, grinning as she tried to wriggle out of his hold. Now in a position where she could breath, she cuddled closer into her lover, wrapping her arms around him and tangling her legs with his, sighing in contentment when she was done. Finally relaxed, the two slowly started to drift off…

"Kururu?" she asked suddenly

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow… can I hold your hand?" She asked shyly, making Kururu felt another small stab of guilt before he stroked her back.

"Do what you want, there aren't any rules anymore" He said. He rolled his eyes when he heard a quiet 'gero gero gero' from beneath the sheets that meant she was plotting something. He was okay with that though. It was just another one of the millions of things that made him love her so much.

Fin

**A/N**

**Whoa. Like seriously, WHOA. What is this? I literally decided to write it and the words just flowed, and turned into this.**

**Some fake hetero for you, in the form of my Kururu OTP, KeroKuru (with Kururu as the seme, surprisingly) Two characters I never write about and am terrible at writing. What could possibly go wrong? 8D**

**I can't believe how long this is… I expected it to be a drabble, like 300 words or something, now it's almost 3000!**

**I had Keroro's gender switched because I couldn't really do the story with them both male without it being really awkward XD Sorry if Kururu seems quite out of character, especially in his thoughts, but please note that in this story he has been in a relationship with Keroro for nearly three years, his feelings for her would naturally evolve into to something stronger (I'm assuming XD)**

**Hope you enjoyed this fluff fest. Now I bid you adieu :3**


	9. Zoruru X Kururu, M

**Pairing: Zoruru X Kururu**

**Title: Stockholm Syndrome**

**Word Count: 1600**

**Summary: You don't know you're addicted until the drug gets taken away.**

**(WARNING: This fic contains elements that could be perceived as dub con, or maybe even non con, but I assure you that wasn't my intention. If you feel you may be offended by the following story, I advise that you do not read. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy ^^)**

Had he not already been used to it, Kururu would have jumped at the sudden soft 'clank' from behind him. Most people in his situation would be scared, but he wasn't. This was a regular thing – like eating meals – and he felt neither positively or negatively about it.

"Turn around" an almost metallic voiced demanded, now right behind the scientist's seat. Kururu used his foot to push away from his desk, spinning around almost lazily, as if this was some trivial occurrence, rather than sex abuse. But then to Kururu, it wasn't abuse. It wasn't anything. It was just something that happened regularly, nothing to be nervous about, nothing to rush to do, just… a thing.

"Lie down" The figure before him asked, and, rather inconsistent to the behaviour he usually showed, he reclined his lab chair, allowing the older male to push him back and pin him down. Receiving a nudge from the other Keronian's knee, Kururu obediently spread his legs.

"Since you're being so cooperative, I'll take it a little easy this time" muttered the elder, with a hint of pride at how in control he was.

"Oh Zoruru, you're too kind, really" Kururu drawled sarcastically, glancing to the side as if he had better things to do.

This had all started nearly a year ago, and admittedly, Kururu was rather afraid the first time it happened.

Kururu and Zoruru had been stationed together on a ledge near a base they were protecting on Keron at the time. The ledge was small, and the two of them were getting rather agitated of having to share their personal space with someone they disliked. Kururu had been concentrating hard on his work, getting frustrated at the restless grunts from the cyborg beside him. Eventually, he could no longer concentrate on the work.

"Ku! Can't you sit still and shut the fuck up for two seconds, you're driving me mental, ku ku ku!" He hissed, spitting out his signature chuckle almost forcefully.

"I'm highly strung at the moment, sergeant major" Zoruru mumbled "I need something to take my anger out on, and if you don't want it to be you, you should stay out of it"

Of course, Kururu didn't know why Zoruru was so furious, and quite frankly, he could care less. He smirked at the cyborg's response.

"And what if I don't leave it? What will you do then? Ku ku~" he drawled loudly, in a successful attempt to annoy Zoruru even further.

"You'll regret it" The elder Keronian hissed.

"If you attack another member of an allied platoon, you'll be in for it. You and I heard the warning. Any scratches on me and you'll be in big trouble~ KUUU kukuku!" Kururu cackled, staring the elder down, gauging his reaction.

It wasn't what he had expected.

Zoruru had lunged across the ledge to him, pinning him down and trapping him there with his limbs. Kururu had been speechless.

"There won't be a scratch on you" Zoruru growled, before… well, doing what he was doing to the sergeant major presently.

True to his word, Zoruru had carefully lubricated his organic fingers before using them to stretch the yellow Keronian beneath him. Kururu did not react, even if his manhood did. That was almost a silent law for these sessions; they were to be done in silence. Neither frog ever uttered a word or a sound during the act, although it had not been enforced by either of them. To Kururu, these sessions seemed like a bi-weekly release for the older frog, and meant nothing more, so he had simply decided to treat it as such. In this sense, he was doing Zoruru a favour.

It wasn't really rape. It _almost_ was the first time, but Zoruru had purposely held back, not really having the heart to commit such an act. Every single time this had happened, Kururu had always given permission. The first time was just so that Zoruru could work the energy out of his system and leave him in piece, and after that… he just sort of let him keep doing it.

Even if Zoruru was too rough on him sometimes, Kururu didn't mind. He was a masochist for one thing; pain didn't really bother him in the slightest. The other thing was that he was allowing Zoruru to take all his bottled up emotions out on him. It seemed as though a physical release was easier for him than outwardly expressing it.

He was drawn from his thoughts suddenly when he felt Zoruru's fingers brush a sweet spot, although he should no sign of noticing it at all. He watched blankly as Zoruru lined himself up, before softly pushing in. It was the most gentle he'd ever been, but then maybe that was his form of rewarding Kururu for letting him do this for so long.

Another thing about these sessions was that they barely even touched each other while they did it. Kururu was always complaint an adjusted his positions himself, rather than being assisted or forced, and Zoruru preferred to tower over the younger Keronian, not making eye contact as he pistoned into him.

Kururu was more than happy with this arrangement, which is why he was startled when he felt two hands, one organic and one metal, gently grip his sides, as if maximising precision, something he'd never bothered with before. It meant that Zoruru was lower now, leaving no room for Kururu's legs, which had been draped just over the cyborgs hips during the strange development.

Zoruru never sped up, or got any rougher. Rather, he kept at a gentle, rhythmic pace. Unlike all the other times, this was really starting to affect the yellow hacker.

"Hnng…" He groaned under his breath, mortified at how much he was enjoying it. Zoruru seemed a little surprised by the minute vocalisation, but simply kept going.

Kururu didn't realise that the older Keronian was lowering himself until he felt his stomach brush against his own, the cool metal plating making it hard to miss. Kururu was going to say something about it, but when he opened his mouth, the only sound that would come out was a pathetic hiss like whimper, which only added to his embarrassment.

As ironic as it seemed, this act had never really aroused or pleasured Kururu in any way, so why was he feeling like this now?

Maybe it was assisted by the unusual behaviour from the cyborg, who was now staring him right in the face, something that Kururu would have complained about had his mind not been muddled with pleasure. All he could do was gaze back up at the assassin with a dazed expression

A few more minutes in, and Zoruru let out a peculiar growling sound before lowering himself even further onto the scientist so that he was almost completely lying on top of him, his face buried into Kururu's neck as he continued his rhythmic thrusts. As an automatic motion, Kururu reached up and gripped onto Zoruru's shoulders, startling even himself with the action. Zoruru purred deeply, and Kururu echoed him.

"Z-Zoru… what are…" he panted breathlessly, unable to finish the question off in his head, let alone out loud.

The close contact remained for several more minutes before Zoruru raised his head again, this time lacking the bandages that covered the organic half of his face. Kururu was unsure as to when and how that happened, but didn't question it, instead just watching him warily as he descended, catching Kururu's lips in a gentle, sensual kiss. The yellow frog did not react quickly enough to bite back his responding moan, and instead returned the kiss, curiously roaming the mouth of the older frog with his tongue.

Their kisses became shorter, but frequent throughout the intercourse, not even stopping when they came together, moaning into each other's mouths. Pretty soon, it was only their mouths that were moving, the sex having been long forgotten.

A few minutes more of this, and Zoruru appeared to finally become lucid. He lifted himself off of Kururu slightly, staring at the scientist in shock, able to actually lock eyes with him, as his glasses were now askew. It became a silent standoff, each waiting for the other to say something.

"You didn't seem all that angry" was the only thing Kururu was able to say. Zoruru did not change his expression, nor move his gaze. Kururu's face reddened a little more under the intense stare.

"I'm sorry" the cyborg spoke at last, before sitting up and cleaning himself off.

"Ku?"

"This is the last time, now. I'm apologising for every other time"

Kururu didn't understand this at all. Zoruru knew he was given permission from the yellow hacker to perform these acts upon him, so what was there to be sorry about. He paused while the first half of the sentence sunk in.

As Zoruru lifted himself up, and readied his arms to make the appropriate hand signals, the yellow frog whipped his arm out, clamped it around Zoruru's wrist and wouldn't let go. The cyborg stared at eh younger frog with an unreadable expression.

"If you don't come back here next week I will _make_ you. Do I make myself clear?" He growled, his cheeks a little red from embarrassment.

The older frog looked on in bewilderment. He was setting Kururu free, and the scientist refused. Zoruru attempted to make a joke out of it.

"You aren't falling for me, are you sergeant major?" He smirked. His eyes widened at the response.

"I think I probably am"

Fin

**A/N**

**The funny thing is I don't even support this pairing. It just came to me two days ago, and only just got around to writing it today (most of it at about 10-11pm)**

**I have no idea what else to say about this, I'm just so tired and I'll probably regret posting this because I haven't even bloody proof read it or anything but bsjdvjvksdkjv YOLO**

**Oh BTW the summary should give you a clue as to why Zoruru is acting so oddly.**


	10. Zoruru X Tororo, M

**Pairing: Zoruru X Tororo**

**Title: Hotel Room**

**Rating: Mature**

**Word Count: 2502**

**Summary: Meet me at the hotel room…**

Fumbling with the hotel keys and missing the keyhole several times, Zoruru and Tororo burst into their hotel room, the assassin flopping onto the sofa and the younger claiming the bed, as they let the door of the room fall shut by itself, the click of the automatic lock sounding before both of them allowed a simultaneous sigh.

"Pu pu, I'm pooped!" Tororo laughed weakly through ragged panting.

"I know" Zoruru responded, having already recovered, currently sitting in the lotus position on the convertible settee. Tororo pouted.

"It's alright for you, you're an assassin! You train every day, I'm fat. Pu pu!" he complained with mock annoyance, though he was clamping a hand onto his waist, where a large stitch had occurred.

Zoruru tilted his head down slightly in agreement. Of course he knew that as an assassin, he recovered from exercise very quickly thanks to intense training in boot camp. Tororo's military training required him to sit on his ass all day at a computer screen.

The only thing that left Zoruru slowly was the excitement and adrenalin of a good fight or chase. Not that he ever showed it, of course.

"So they were in your assassin guild thing?" Tororo asked, referring to the Keronians that had been chasing them just moments ago. Zoruru rolled his eye.

"Correct. They were a group of upstarts who kept trying to set me off. They actually thought that I got my armour to look _cool_"

Tororo let out a disbelieving laugh.

"They thought I got it to perform better, and they kept trying to prove it by annoying to get me to 'reveal my secret'" Zoruru let out a quiet chuckle himself, before becoming apologetic. "I could have easily beaten them, but I wouldn't be able to protect you that way. That is why we had to run"

"No problem, Scraps. I'm thankful you actually thought of me. I wouldn't have stood a chance against those guys, pu pu puu!" Tororo laughed, as if he found his own weakness amusing. Zoruru let out a short puff of air, but did nothing else.

A silence formed between them, in which the two of them just relaxed calmly, the only sounds being Tororo lazily about in the bed sheets, as if trying to cover himself, but not wanting to fall asleep too soon. Heaven forbid he miss any meal times!

Zoruru would have meditated, but was still too worked up from the earlier chase to do so, so he just sat silently in an odd sort of limbo before giving up and paying attention to his surroundings again. Tilting his head in the left direction, he was met with the sight of Tororo buried head to waist in bed sheets, only his backside and his little tail showing. Zoruru's face flushed and he shifted uncomfortably in is seat. Why did the recruit have to be so adorable? He knew having to share a room with him would be a bad idea, but the salmon tadpole had seemed so happy with the arrangement that Zoruru hadn't the heart to object. Now he was beginning to regret it.

The little white appendage began wafting about absently, as if Tororo was slowly drifting off. Zoruru could only watch it, transfixed, as it waved about slowly, fluttering occasionally.

As if on autopilot, Zoruru silently moved towards the bed and perched on the end of it. With his organic hand, he gave the tail a soft, playful flick.

He was rewarded with a repressed splutter of laughter before the tailed was flattened and curled downwards.

"Zoruru!" Tororo gasped before flipping around under the blanket and lying on his back, the sheets falling away from him, allowing him to glare at the assassin whilst also exposing his rounded belly, making it harder for Zoruru to hide his blush.

"What were you doing?" The tadpole demanded, his brow furrowed, though it was obvious he wasn't really upset.

"…Playing" Zoruru replied lamely, feeling stupid about saying it.

"…Right" Tororo chuckled, his hand finding its way to his mouth. He was about to sit up, when Zoruru gently, but firmly pushed him back down, moving closer. Tororo looked confused for a second, raising an eye ridge at the assassin.

"Uh, what was that, Scraps?" he laughed, trying to lift himself up again, but backing down once more as Zoruru crawled towards him, leaning his arms over him. Zoruru himself didn't really know what he was doing, he just let his body do it out of curiosity.

He was now leaning right over Tororo in a way that would have looked menacing had it not been for the confused, hesitant look on is face.

"S-Scraps?" Tororo asked nervously. Zoruru seemed to snap to attention, and he suddenly sat up, giving Tororo room.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I don't really know what came over me just then…" Zoruru sputtered quietly, his face colour beginning to blend in with his reddened cheeks.

"Y-you're giving off one hell of a scent right now" Tororo commented randomly but he still looked to Zoruru in question.

The assassin blanched, and brushed off the comment. How was he supposed to explain that he was lusting after the chubby tadpole so hard that he was giving off _pheromones_? Not that feelings weren't involved… and the confusing feelings he had for the tadpole were anything but ignorable.

"Then why…?" Tororo asked, trailing off before he got to the actual question. At this stage, Zoruru's face had changed from bright red to a bashful pale pink.

"I don't know" He tried, although he knew the tadpole before him knew it was a lie.

"Of course you do" Tororo pressed, furrowing his brows slightly. He inwardly wondered if it was actually a good idea to keep the subject going.

Zoruru huffed to himself in thought. He started fiddling with the knot behind his head. He could never express what he felt verbally. He'd just have to show the tadpole instead… without taking it too far.

He dropped the bandages, letting them slither through his fingers onto the bed sheets. He slowly, hesitantly leaned in towards the hacker, planting a gentle, barely there kiss to his lips. He pulled away only slightly, his face lingering near Tororo's, listening to his shaky breathing as he processed the assassin's gentle show of affection. Zoruru only hoped that the tadpole didn't pick up on the lust he had just yet, he didn't want to freak him out.

"I-I…" Tororo stuttered quietly, his face turning red. That had been his first kiss… and for some reason, he felt happy.

After what felt like an age to Zoruru, the salmon tadpole reached up and gently took hold of Zoruru's veil, giving it an encouraging tug before leaning up and meeting the older frog's lips with another , longer kiss.

Zoruru responded quickly, as if he had anticipated it, and gently wrapped his organic arm around the small of Tororo's back to keep him close, his metal arm supporting the two of them.

Tororo moaned slightly into the kiss, his breath becoming heavier and his body feeling warmer… he'd never felt like this before, and he was quite excited by it all.

The scent of Zoruru's lust quickly became apparent, and Zoruru noticed it instantly. He pulled away quickly, though he stayed on all fours just over the hacker.

"I can't, Tororo" He grumbled in a way that in a normal situation would have sounded grumpy, but right then it sounded worried and hesitant.

Tororo knew he was faced with a choice. Either he let Zoruru back off until he was ready to go through with it, or he let Zoruru make love to him, which would be a scary new experience for the virgin tadpole.

What if they never got this far again?

Tororo grunted something along the lines of 'yes, you can' and yanked Zoruru back down so quickly that the assassin probably would have crushed him if he didn't stick his arm out in time.

"Tororo" Zoruru said breathlessly, still unsure if he should do what he wanted to do with the tadpole.

"Zoruru" Tororo replied, grabbing hold of the assassin with both arms and lifting his abdomen, not so subtly rubbing his crotch against Zoruru's naval.

The cyborg let out an almost feral sound as he lay Tororo down and leaned further over him, gently biting onto his neck, gaining soft mewling sounds from the frog beneath him. Tororo was unsure of what he should do, so he settled for blatantly groping Zoruru's crotch and pulling out the assassin's member from his cloacae. Zoruru hissed quietly, but he did nothing except lick the spots he had just bitten into Tororo's neck. Tororo let out a shaky whine before he gripped hard and gave Zoruru a strong pump. Hissing louder this time, Zoruru was only able to bury his head into the tadpole's neck, trying as hard as he could not to buck his hips.

Tororo felt Zoruru twitch beneath his fingers and grabbed the cyborg's organic hand, pressing it up to his backside. Quickly getting the message, Zoruru let out an excited puff of air before pushing two of his fingers into Tororo, managing to hold back and be gentle, as if he could tell that Tororo was still a virgin. The tadpole squeaked and kicked his legs in the air before curling them towards his chest. Zoruru stuck another finger and scissored a bit before adding a fourth for good measure. Tororo squeaked again when he felt Zoruru absently prod a sensitive nerve, and he backed up to the headboard, Zoruru's fingers sliding out of him easily. The assassin glanced up to see a red faced Tororo, his legs apart in a submissive position, his own penis poking out of its protective slit while his tail fluttered excitedly in the little space it had under the tadpole's backside.

Zoruru grinned and slowly advanced on the salmon tadpole, his tackle hanging loose and hard in perfect view of Tororo's position. The tadpole squirmed slightly in anticipation, not resisting Zoruru's dominant approach. The assassin took hold of Tororo's hips and gently leaned his forehead against the tadpole's. He said nothing, but Tororo took comfort in that. Open his legs wider in a silent plea, Zoruru focussed on guiding his member to Tororo's entrance. Pushing the tip against him made for a quick and smooth penetration, Tororo mewling out at the foreign intrusion. The assassin kept pushing until he met resistance, a bit earlier than he had expected to. He considered attempting to push in further, but he refused to hurt the chubby hacker, so he slid half out again before pushing back in. Tororo had done nothing but breathe heavily and let out an occasional, almost silent moan while this had been happening, just focussing on adjusting to the new sensation.

"Am I hurting you?" Zoruru asked in an almost monotonous voice, broken slightly with quiet pants.

Tororo shook his head and pushed off the headboard for emphasis, inadvertently causing Zoruru's member to dig deeper into him. The tadpole winced momentarily, before he felt the surge of pleasure he was hoping for. Zoruru growled deeply at the sensation, pulling out slightly before pushing back in, harder this time. Tororo's arms shot up and gripped tightly to Zoruru's back, kicking out slightly, jostling his member further out of his cloacae. Zoruru took note and pulled in out entirely, stroking it in time with his thrusts, creating a slow pattern. Tororo could only hold on tightly to the assassin and cry out in pleasure.

Zoruru… I'm gonna…" Tororo panted after a while. He was a little embarrassed, as he was unsure of how long this was supposed to last, and he was sure he was reaching his end much earlier than he should be, especially since Zoruru still looked like he could go for a while longer.

The older Keronian nodded, slowing his thrusts slightly and concentrating more on Tororo's member. A few minutes was all it took, and Tororo let out a shaky gasp as he reached completion in the hand of his lover.

Not wanting to continue thrusting into the exhausted tadpole, Zoruru pulled out slowly and took hold of his own length, planning on finishing himself off.

However, Tororo sat up with Zoruru and gently removed the assassin's hand so that he could attend to the problem himself. Zoruru hissed as Tororo pumped him uncertainly, even leaning down and licking it lovingly.

After a short while, Zoruru's length began to quiver slightly, so Tororo abruptly took the entire thing in his mouth. The shock of the damp warmth around his member caused Zoruru to climax, abruptly coming into the mouth of the younger Keronian. Pulling away from the assassin's crotch, Tororo made sure to swallow every last drop before leaning up and planting a deep kiss onto the mouth of the older Keronian. Zoruru took hold of Tororo's hips as this was happening, silently asking if he was ready for another round. Before Tororo could give a response however, the door to their room received a couple of knocks. The couple froze as the unmistakable voice of their leader sounded on the other side.

"Recruit? Lance Corporal? Are you in there?" he asked "We will need to start heading for the conference. Meet at the ship as soon as you are ready"

Tororo and Zoruru looked at each other before replying in unison, "Yes sir".

Only when the sound of Garuru's footsteps faded away did they relax and part from eachother.

"Fucking hell, that was close" Zoruru breathed, wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Do you… do you think he heard us?" Tororo asked nervously.

"I can't say, but if he did, he's not making it obvious, so we should act natural too"

An awkward silence followed as they got ready for the military conference in half an hour's time.

"I'm sorry" Zoruru said suddenly.

Tororo's head popped out from around the bathroom door, where he was cleaning himself off.

"For what?"

"For what just happened. I should have stopped myself" the assassin sighed guiltily.

"Don't be stupid, I pretty much begged for it" Tororo answered coolly before continuing to brush his teeth. Zoruru's face turned beet red from the memory.

"Now get a move on or leader will kick our asses" Tororo pointed out, and Zoruru nodded.

"Mine's already sore as it is"

"Shut up, Tororo!"

"Pu pu pu!"

Coming out of the bathroom, Tororo zipped over to Zoruru and gave him a chaste kiss on his yet to be covered lips.

"Oh yeah. I love you, Scraps"

Zoruru blushed again.

"I… I love you, too"

Tororo watched in silence as the assassin wrapped the bandages back around his mouth.

"Can we… do that again, some time?" Tororo asked shyly. Zoruru's face wrapping covered his blush this time.

"That could be dangerous"

"I know" Tororo grinned before pulling the assassin out of the room, and towards the ship.

**A/N**

**This is older than ur mum.**

**LOL**

**Actually it's about a year and a half old, hence why it sucks major ass, but I thought I should upload it anyway, mainly because ZoruToro.**

**Our flight back from France isn't until 10PM (Ikr?!) so I thought I'd type this up, seeing as I randomly had the written version with me (my mum nearly read it. I probably would have died if she had XD)**

**The hotel room is actually based off the generic Travelodge rooms (if you don't know what a Travelodge is, it's basically a kind of hotel that's usually near a main road and has a Little Chef (A restaurant) next to it XD)**

**And the summary… it's a line from the song 'Hotel Room' by Pitbull XD I couldn't think of anything!**

**Ehm… That's it, rly. I still have eight hours until we set off to the airport (mum wants to set off at seven for some bizarre reason) so I would normally try and write something else but I just honestly am out of ideas atm. I blame not having been to a Zumba class for ages XD**

**I'm rambling now, so toodle pip, my lovelies :3**

**Ps: 'Tackle' is one of the many slang words used, especially in the north of England, to describe a penis XD**


End file.
